


Making the Move(s)

by FPwoper



Series: Cheesy SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cain Totally Knows it, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester Is Into Older Guys, Food Play, Hand Feeding, M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean finally moves out of his parents' house, but is he really ready to meet the new (hot) neighour?SPN Kink Bingo square: DeanCain





	Making the Move(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SPN Kink Bingo square fill for DeanCain.  
> I love DeanCain but this fic fought me tooth and nail and honestly, I thought it was never going to be done. It was supposed to be about 500 words of fluff and cheese, but yeah. No. Didn't work.  
> Someone (I'm so sorry that I don't remember who) challenged me to use cheese in a fic, and I decided to use cheese in each and every one of my fills for the bingo. It might be subtle or very present, but... here we go.  
> Unbeta'd.

Dean has never been as nervous as he is today. He’s not sure why moving out of his parents’ house is such a big deal for his nerves, but it might have something to do with not being able to rely on his parents anymore. And honestly, he should have moved out years ago. He’s past thirty and has a steady job. He’s just never had any inclination to get moving, and his parents never shoved him out of the door (or got fed up with him living with them, apparently). Sometimes it was awkward bringing back one night stands, but Dean had caved on that pretty quickly and asked his one night stands if they could go to their place. It seemed to be the one negative about living with his parents.

            Now, though, his parents had made a valid point. They liked having him at home, but Sam was moving in with Jess, and they really wanted to go move to someplace smaller. Dean agreed – his father was already having a difficult time walking up and down the stairs every morning – and did not want to stand in their way. So finally, he found an apartment to himself, in a respectable neighbourhood. He hadn’t met his neighbours yet, but the landlord told him that they were all quiet and kind people, albeit older than Dean was. Dean didn’t mind. He didn’t quite have a choice, since this was the first landlord who took in his dishevelled appearance without a look of disdain on their face. Dean accepted on the spot, and now he’s actually moving there.

            It’s not as upscale as the rent made Dean believe it was, but there was a working and rather large elevator which definitely helped for a smooth moving in process. Dean did not own a lot of stuff, but the delivery guys who brought his newly bought furniture were happy for the elevator as well, and they even helped him put the furniture together. At the end of the day, Dean is fully moved in, only a few boxes left to unpack, and he settled into his new couch with pizza on his lap with a sigh.

            It was lonely, Dean realised. He’d have to get used to not having anyone around, not having that much background noise… even to waking up early because his mom had started breakfast for his dad at 6am. At the same time, Dean should be happy about the fact that he was on his own now. His parents would never judge him for anything, but Dean hadn’t dared bring home the older guys he was usually into. Guys was one thing (his dad already struggled to accept that), but those of his father’s age would definitely be frowned upon by his parents. Now, though, he could do whatever he wanted, and Dean was already mentally planning his next trip to his favourite club.

 

***

The next day, Dean met the first of his neighbours. Pamela was a kind woman who apparently already knew everything about Dean, which kind of creeped him out. She told him not to be afraid, to wait and go visit his favourite club, and to go meet some of the other neighbours instead. Dean didn’t quite know what to do with that, since it sounded like a strange directive. Her voice, however, left no choice but to listen, and Dean decided to take the afternoon to bake some mini pies before going to meet his neighbours. He couldn’t just knock on their doors and barge in without at least bringing something with him. He likes making good first impressions, and bringing baked goods is something that will help him with that.

            He’s smiling when he slides the warm apple pies out of the oven and onto a rack to cool. He goes to pull on some clean clothes, and then decides that people probably are happier with slightly warm pies than with cold ones, and he goes out.

            First off, he visits Pamela again, sliding a pie in her hands and thanking her for welcoming him. Then he goes to the door on the other side of his own. Apparently a gruff man called Rufus lives there, and although he thanks Dean for the pie, Dean does not feel like he’s very welcome in the man’s home – even though Rufus gives off similar vibes to his uncle Bobby’s. Dean makes quick work of giving him his pie and moving on to the neighbours on the other side of the hallway. There’s two more doors, and Dean decides to do the one across his own first. An elderly woman opens the door and Dean is slightly thrown off, but he quickly recovers when she introduces herself as Mildred and invites him in. Her home is less… old-peoply as Dean had initially thought, and Mildred herself does not quite fit into his idea of old people either. She _looks_ to be over sixty-five, but she behaves as if she’s a twenty-five years old woman, flirts with Dean for a good fifteen minutes before moaning over his pies. Eventually, Dean has to excuse himself, but he leaves with a baking appointment for somewhere next week, and he’s still working on determining his opinion on Mildred when he rings the bell on the last apartment.

            The man who opens the door is older as well, but it’s the beard that draws Dean’s attention first. Dean’s throat goes dry and he can only barely introduce himself before the man smiles.

            “Hello, Dean, I’m Cain,” he says, and the voice makes Dean’s throat go even drier, even though Dean didn’t think that would be a thing. “Pamela told me that you’d be coming over at some point. Didn’t think it’d be this soon, but apparently I would have met you anyway.”

            Dean manages to swallow and steps over the threshold, following Cain into the apartment. He barely pays attention to his surroundings, simply… keeps staring at Cain’s back. He looks muscled and Dean can’t help himself. It’s exactly the kind of man Dean goes home with willingly to be dominated within an inch of his life. Pamela… Pamela must have known about this.

Cain settles on the couch and Dean sits down on the armchair, awkwardly looking down at his hands. He knows he’s flushed and if he keeps thinking about Cain and… _looking_ , he might get a boner soon. Dean licks his lips and quickly looks up at Cain. Cain is observing him, a soft smile playing around his lips as if he _knows_ that Dean wants something – and he might as well. Pamela knows about him, so it’s not a stretch to think that Cain might be interested in something similar, and that that’s why she asked him to go visit his neighbours instead of the club.

“So, Dean,” Cain says. “Why did you move here? Do you like living among old people?”

“Old people?” Dean snickers. He can’t help it. “I know you are all over my own age, but I’m not calling Pamela old, she’ll know I did that.”

“Mildred is seventy-two, Dean.”

“Mildred flirted with me for about half an hour, it took me settling on a new date to be able to leave her,” Dean retorts. “She might be over seventy but that does not mean she feels that way herself.”

“True,” Cain acknowledges. “But why move here?”

“I lived with my parents before this, and they wanted to move to something smaller. This was the first place where the landlord didn’t give me the creeps.” Dean shrugs. “Honestly, I think my parents are glad that they’ve finally gotten rid of me.”

Cain hums, and says nothing. Dean then remembers the pies he’s got with him, and offers Cain one. Cain accepts with a kind nod, and moves towards the kitchen to reheat the cooled pie.

“Thank you for offering me one, Dean,” he says when he returns. Dean nods, but doesn’t say anything else. Cain simply starts eating the pie and when he moans around the first bit, Dean moves around nervously in his seat. He licks his lips and clears his throat, hoping that him shifting does not tell Cain more than he needs to know. It has been a while, after all, and Dean was starting to feel this type of need creep back in.

When Cain is finished with the pie, he looks Dean up and down, and Dean feels as if Cain knows his deepest secrets.

“Come back next week,” Cain says, getting up from the couch. “We can have dinner and talk some more. Maybe you can bring another pie.”

Dean moves out of the armchair and nods. “I’d like that.” He’s not sounding as confident as he usually does, but he’s pretty sure that Cain knows about his… everything.

“Tuesday at six thirty okay?” Cain walks with Dean to the door and opens it before looking at Dean again.

“Yes, sir,” Dean says. He can’t help himself and flushes immediately. “I’ll see you next week, then.”

“See you later, Dean.”

Dean manages to leave Cain’s apartment without falling over his own feet, but as soon as he’s home, he slides down the front door. He… doesn’t know what he’s doing but he thinks he might be falling in love already.

 

***

 

Next Tuesday, Dean is a wreck. He’s both excited and terrified and it shows, both at work and when he went back to his parents’ house to pick up some stuff they’d found after he’d left. His parents even commented on it, that’s how bad it was. Dean felt like everyone could see that he sort of kind of really liked Cain in a… much more than just friendly way.

So when he finally gets home, he has to take a shower to calm himself down before making his way to Cain’s apartment. He’s not sure what to expect from tonight, but he’s hoping it’s something good, so he’s wearing his panties. It might be… too much, but if it’s not going anywhere, Dean might as well visit the club afterwards.

Dean rings the doorbell and sees that his fingers are slightly shaky. He solves that issue by shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and hopes that Cain will just… Dean sighs. He doesn’t even know what exactly he wants.

Cain opens the door before he can contemplate this any further, and Dean’s thoughts are abruptly cut off when the man appears in front of him. Somehow, his beard is even more captivating, and… did he brush his hair? It looks very shiny and soft, and Dean notices he’s staring when Cain clears his throat.

“You can come in if you want,” Cain says, and Dean almost startles. He only barely manages to look like he wasn’t thinking about how nice the other man was looking. “Unless you want to move this party to the hallway, which is fine with me, but I think that you might want to sit inside while we are having dinner.”

“Yes,” Dean manages, and enters Cain’s apartment. “Of course. What are we doing for dinner?”

“I was thinking about some small bites,” Cain says, and Dean hears some apprehension woven into Cain’s voice. He’s momentarily confused until he walks into the living room that functions as a dining room, too, and he sees the pillow next to the chair at the head of the table.

“Oh,” Dean manages. He bites his lip in a conscious effort not to flush, but that’s failing already. It’s also, apparently, really hard to keep his dick under control.

“If you’d like to, that is,” Cain says. Cain can apparently read minds, because he knows exactly which connection Dean just made.

“No, I’m… definitely on board,” Dean says slowly, still recovering from the shock slash hope that’s come over him. “I didn’t know you… uh… liked that, I suppose. And I didn’t think you’d picked up on me being… _submissive_.” Dean whispers the last word, but Cain steps forward and holds out a hand to Dean.

Dean takes Cain’s hand and allows himself to be led to the pillow, kneeling down as soon as Cain sits down on the chair. “I wasn’t sure until the final two minutes of our meeting last week. You’d been… exhibiting some of the characteristics of a submissive, and Pamela had told me some things that pointed me in that direction, but I had not fully made the connection as of yet. But then you called me sir when I asked you if you agreed…” Cain shakes his head. “And that was it. I’m old enough to be your grandfather, Dean, but you were flushed and obviously hiding an erection. I’m not blind, nor stupid, so yes. I know.”

“Okay,” Dean says. He’s moving around a little on his knees, trying to get comfortable. “What… what are we doing?”

“We’re having dinner together. I’ll be feeding you, and if you enjoy this, there’s something in it for you at the end. If you don’t like it, let me know. What is your safeword?”

“Impala,” Dean says immediately. It’s become second nature to blurt it out, even though he’s never had to use it in scenes.

“Good. I won’t be doing anything with the stoplight system, and if this goes well and you and I both like it, we’ll discuss doing something more. For now, I’ll just be feeding you bits of cheese and ham, and I’ve got tiny sandwiches. You are allowed to talk, but I’d prefer if we’d do this in silence. Is that okay for you?”

 “Yes, sir,” Dean answers, and he’s immediately fed a small cube of cheese.

“It’s a goat’s cheese, which might have a stronger aftertaste, but it’s a really soft one.”

Dean moans in appreciation. Cain huffs, but he sounds amused. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. You’ll be getting a lot more of these types of cheese, so I’d like you to keep track of which one you liked best.”

After that, it’s just Cain feeding Dean different meats and cheeses, followed with some small sandwiches or dry pieces of toast. Each type of cheese and meat is introduced by Cain, and Dean simply tries to keep track of his favourite, but it’s hard. Probably mainly because he tends to get distracted by Cain’s fingers in his mouth, but also because his cock is demanding more and more attention after each bit of food (and each pass of Cain’s fingers in his mouth).

Eventually, they are slowing down on the bites and Dean starts to feel a little drowsy. He’s not sure how much food he’s had, but the repetition of the description of the type of food he’s getting combined with the fact that they are all rather heavy makes him feel tired. It’s possible that his continued arousal is also a factor in this, but Dean decides to ignore that. Cain has taken to working his fingers through Dean’s hair, and Dean is leaning against Cain’s thigh. It feels rather comfortable, and Dean does not want it to come to an end anytime soon.

“What was your favourite cheese, Dean?” Cain asks. Dean has to take a moment to collect himself before he can reply.

“The… Spanish one. Manchester or something?”

Cain snickers. “I think you mean Manchego. But it’s one of my favourites, as well.”

Dean hums at that, and then they sit in silence for a while before Cain starts to move and forces Dean to move his head. “Can we move to the couch, Dean? I think you are ready for your reward.”

Dean hums once more and allows Cain to help him up and support him on the way to the couch. They settle down next to each other, and Dean immediately moves into Cain’s space again. He likes Cain immensely and wants to be near the man as long as Cain will allow.

“Do you want to know what your reward is, Dean?” Cain asks.

“Yes, sir,” Dean mumbles.

“I’m giving you a choice, and you can pick one of the rewards. The first one would be me giving you a blowjob because you did amazing. The second choice is that you are allowed to give me a blowjob, because you have been very patient.”

Dean sits in silence for a bit, before deciding, “I’d like to suck you off, sir.”

“Of course, Dean,” Cain says. “Do you want to sit on the floor or remain on the couch?”

“Floor, sir.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cain puts on of the decorative pillows on the floor and allows Dean to sit down on them. “I am going to put on a condom, because I have not given you my test results and I don’t want you to believe me blindly on my STI status.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, sliding off the couch and onto the pillow. He watches Cain open his pants with complete concentration. Cain is average sized, but it’s been a while since Dean last sucked someone off, and he’s oddly excited about the fact that it’s Cain. Dean moans softly and moves in closer to Cain’s cock as soon as the condom is rolled on. He looks up at Cain for permission, and Cain guides Dean’s head until Dean’s lips touch his cock.

“Do you want me to set the pace?” Cain asks, and Dean nods, head of Cain’s cock already between his lips. Cain takes it as the permission it is and takes a hold of Dean’s hair, using it to move him up and down his cock. They start out slow, but it’s painfully clear to Dean that Cain is already close, and the pace is soon increasing and Cain’s grip is getting more and more rough. Dean loves it, and he doesn’t even choke when Cain’s dick hits the back of his throat. He simply moans, and that must be what does it for Cain, as Cain moans loudly, too, and comes inside the condom. He quickly withdraws his cock from Dean’s lips and gets up to throw away the condom.

Dean is still feeling drowsy but satisfied when Cain returns with a towel and a wet washcloth. Dean doesn’t understand what that is for until he is helped up by Cain and notices the wet spot in front of his own jeans. He didn’t even notice that he’d come himself, but Cain had. Cain takes care of cleaning him up and then dries him off and moves Dean fully onto the couch before they cuddle.

At first it’s all quiet between them, but then Cain sighs and turns to face Dean more fully. “I’m assuming that you enjoyed this?”

“Hmmm, yeah,” Dean sighs. “I really did. I’d like to do something like this again.”

“That would be my next question,” Cain says. “But since you already answered that, let me move on. Should we schedule something? Or do we just stay in contact and see where it is going?”

“I’d like to see where it goes,” Dean says. “I just moved here, and while I think that we click really well, I’m not up to planned scenes quite yet. I’d like us to feel each other out first.”

“We do need to discuss hard limits, Dean,” Cain says.

“I agree,” Dean says. “Didn’t say I don’t think that’s important. It’s just… I think that natural scenes, like the one we did today, is a good way of seeing how well we work together. I’ll give you my hard limits, and I trust you’ll make something good out of it. Don’t overdo the planning when you do plan, and then we’ll see where it all flows.”

Cain nods thoughtfully. “And would you want to set a date for our next appointment?”

“Not yet, if you don’t mind.” Dean starts to sit up now, and Cain follows his movements easily. “I think I need to settle a bit more, and I’m still figuring out when to visit my parents… We can just stay in contact or have dinner once or twice a week and go from there.”

“That sounds good.” Cain looks like he wants to say more, but doesn’t.

“Do you want me to stay tonight so you can keep an eye on me?” Dean asks, and Cain nods slowly. Dean feels proud of himself for guessing what the other man was thinking about.

“I’d love you to stay, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t have to work tomorrow, so it’s alright with me if you want to cuddle. I don’t think I’m up for more than that, though.”

“You don’t have to, Dean,” Cain immediately says. “I don’t want to force you into doing anything you really don’t want to do.”

“I trust you in that. Can I maybe brush my teeth and go get ready for bed already? I’m starting to feel tired.”

“Is that how you usually feel after scenes?” Cain asks. “Sort of lethargic, like you don’t want to move?”

“Yes,” Dean says. “I’ve heard that it’s normal, but I prefer to sleep through it, to be honest.” He shrugs. “I usually sleep really well after a scene, so please don’t wake me unless there’s an emergency.”

Cain laughs. “Usually I’d force you to eat or drink something, but we’ve already done that and since we’re just… seeing where it’s going, I think that getting ready for bed is a good one.”

Dean follows Cain to the bathroom and they brush their teeth in silence. Dean uses the restroom before Cain brings him some older clothes to sleep in, and Dean changes into that and then steps into the bedroom. He’s not sure which side is usually Cain’s, so he just… gets in in the middle and hopes that Cain will steer him towards his side.

When Cain gets in the bed in his own sleep clothes, they silently migrate towards the middle of the bed under the covers. They still both want to be near each other, and it makes for good cuddling time. It doesn’t take long for Dean to fall asleep, but the last thing he thinks is that this is definitely something he’d love to do more often. Moving out might just have been the best decision of his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/fpwoper).


End file.
